


new group chat

by delightisadream



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group chat, Texting, a lot happens in few words, brase is v background, entirely in text messages, typos bc texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightisadream/pseuds/delightisadream
Summary: oliver gets a little freaked by a recent development in the skylar-kaz region of the elite force, so he takes to writing several texts in a new group to express his feelings. follows the group through this discovery. [also on wattpad & fanfiction]





	new group chat

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to try this kinda fic bc of pansystan's slytherin group chat texts. go check them out if you're an hp fan; they're great!  
> [also, like pansystan's said, emojis don't work so i took to writing out which is used where, like they did]

_03:22pm_

**[oliver] created group chat**

**[oliver] changed group chat name to [new group chat DONT MENTION IN OTHER. DONT TELL OTHERS]**

**[oliver]** GUYS

 **[bree]** excessive

 **[oliver]** I CHEICJCJSI CANT BREATHE

SKYLAR AND KAZ

THEY

THEYRE TOTALLY DOING IT

 **[bree]** wtf

 **[chase]** finally?

 **[bree]** wth do you mean by ‘finally?’

 **[oliver]** WAIT DID GOU FICKING KFNOW

 **[chase]** i hate to break it to you but i haven’t gotten a full night’s sleep in

six months ??

and the one night i do it’s bc the only two ppl in the house who snore aren’t sleeping

as in

 **[bree]** going at it

 **[chase]** i mean.

 **[bree]** screwing

hammering

hardcore fuck buddies

GETTIN IT UP

 **[chase]** and you said oliver was excessive?

yes, they had intercourse

 **[oliver]** WHY FIDNT HOI TELL EM THEY WARE HAVING SEX

WHAS NO ONE GONNA TELL ME SBOUR THIS

 **[bree]** okay. you guys bitch about me being over dramatic and too sensitive but literally????

oliver the bed SQUEAKED like the enTIRE FUCKING NIGHT

ARE YOU DEAF

 **[chase]** shit b did you stay up listening to them

 **[bree]** yes it’s my lifelong dream to hear my friends have sex

 **[oliver]** THIS IS SERIOUS WHY IS NO ONE RAKINF THIS SEIROSULT

 **[bree]** maybe if you spelled right

 **[chase]** oliver this was three nights ago. why just tell us now?

 **[bree]** omf wait r you not home

 **[chase]** what

 **[oliver]** i FUCKING KID GOU NOT THEYRE GOING AT IT AGAIN

AS IF THIS ISNT A NEW DEVELOPMENT WTF

SOMEONE STOP THIS PLEASE

 **[bree]** maybe you should take this as a sign

 **[chase]** NO IM NOT HOME ITS 3PM WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS EVERYONE IS AWAKE

 **[bree]** that you need to move on w your life

and find a nice girl

to get in her pants

 **[chase]** *loud sigh*

 **[oliver]** i’m leaving the house, ngl

i’m going to the store

DEAR LORD DID THEY BREAK SOMETHING.

LIKE THE ENTIRE FUCKING HOUSE SHOOK

 **[bree]** you think they need condoms?

or are they good?

 **[oliver]** OH MY GOHS

 **[chase]** nah better buy more. seems like they’re going through them pretty fast

 

_02:34am_

**[bree] to [zoom zoom buddy]** you down for a movie tonight?

 **[skylar] to [breeze]** actually i can’t

i have plans

 **[bree]** c’mon doing kaz won’t take all night

...unless he will / _blushing embarrassed face emoji_

 **[skylar]** excuse me?

 **[bree]** just a two-hour movie

 **[skylar]** wait what about kaz?

 **[bree]** zac efron.

 **[skylar]** BREE

 **[bree]** i’m sorry, did you think you were being QUIET?

bc you’re not

just rearrange your schedule to go to the movies w me

 **[skylar]** hold up

 **[bree]** if you want you can tell me about the sex while we’re heading to/leaving the film

 **[skylar]** we’re

listen we’re not

he’s

this isn’t

 **[bree]** mhm.

 **[skylar]** ...

ugh

fine. what time?

 **[bree]** 7 / _happy face with big smile emoji_

 **[skylar]** / _face palm emoji_

 

_05:14pm_

**[kaz] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** hey

so

is there a new group chat circulating around

 **[bree]** what

 **[kaz]** i just feel like this one is too dead

 **[skylar]** yeah i see what you’re saying

 **[chase]** wellllll...

 **[bree]** you probably ‘see’ what he’s saying bc you’re in bed next to him, amirite

 **[kaz]** so new group chat i’m not in?

 **[skylar]** or me?

 **[bree]** just gonna ignore my accuracy i see

 **[oliver]** why would there be another gc?

 **[chase]** well...

 **[oliver]** chase what are you even saying

 **[skylar]** did you keep us out of a chat?

 **[bree]** no we kept you guys and oliver out of a chat

 **[kaz]** bree that’s just called regular messaging

 **[oliver]** wait you cut me out of the group chat?

 

 **[chase] to [unbreelievable / _dancing lady emoji_ ]** you shouldn’t have said that

 **[bree] to [smartass]** yep shouldn’t have said that

 

 **[oliver] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ME OUT

WE HUSF KICKED FHEM OUT

 **[skylar]** excuse me??

 **[kaz]** you fucking what

 **[bree]** more like you fucking

 **[skylar]** OKAY

STOP IT

 

 **[bree] to [smartass]** shit

 

 **[skylar] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** IM JUSR GONNA SAY THIS NOW

if anyone has a problem towards me or kaz or both of us just straight up say it

 **[oliver]** i don’t like you having sex

 **[chase]** you’re really loud

 **[bree]** never even explicitly told me. i mean what are sisters FOR

if not to tell outrageously inappropriate rl sex stories to???

 **[kaz]** none of this affects me

 **[oliver]** then wHYD YOU ASK

 **[kaz]** to be fair, i didn’t.

she did

 **[chase]** you’re sleeping w her, shouldn’t you listen a little bit

 **[skylar]** i am so not okay w this conversation

 **[bree]** IM NOT OKAY W YOU NOT TELLING ME

 **[chase]** you are REALLY LOUD

 **[kaz]** FINE BREE WE’RE HAVING SEX

THAT BETTER

 **[oliver]** I THINK I WAS MORE COMFORTABLE WHEN WE WERE BEATING AROUND THE BUSH

 **[bree]** ...thank you

 **[chase]** oliver i don’t feel comfortable w that wording anymore

 **[skylar]** Oh my god

stop being a bunch of babies

 **[bree]** then TELL ME NEXT TIME YOU HOOK UP W ONE OF OUR FRIENDS

 **[skylar]** THERES NOT GONNA *BE* A NEXT TIME

 

 **[kaz] to [skye / _100 emoji /smirky face emoji_ ]** holy

 

 **[chase] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** WAIT WAIT

 **[bree]** OMF WHAT

 **[oliver]** ARE YOU DATING NOW

IS THIS ANOTHER NEW THING

 

 **[skylar] to [kaz / _smiling devil emoji /fire emoji_ ]** you’re literally right next to me

 **[kaz]** id rather be on top of you

 

 **[bree] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** WTF YOUR RELATIONSHIP’S SEX LIFE IS MORE ACTIVE THAN MY VIBRATOR

 **[chase]** i. hate this

 **[oliver]** bree, that’s a bit too tmi

 **[bree]** OH SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT THEM HAVING SEX BUT NOT ME MASTURBATING

LIKE THAT MAKES SENSE

 **[chase]** bree

 **[kaz]** lmao for a sec i thought this was the gc we accidentally added davenport to

 **[bree]** I WOULD LITERALLY DIE

 **[chase]** dear GOD no

 **[skylar]** so

thoughts?

 **[chase]** i mean it's a new development, but i'm fine with it

 **[bree]** im good w it

 **[chase]** as long as youre not SO LOUD

 **[oliver]** if you HAVE to have sex, pls make it less obvious

 

 **[kaz] to [911; good for emer.]** man i'm sorry. ik we're loud and stuff but i didn't wanna see your face when i told you

 **[oliver] to [best bud / _fire emoji /peace sign emoj_ ]** i dont even think that's what this is about, it's just ODD, yk

to hear your best friend having sex w someone you kinda-not-really-like

 **[kaz]** sorry

we’ll definitely have time to work on that

 **[oliver]** omf

 **[kaz]** let me know if you wanna talk about it face to face

skylar says you can talk to her too, or all three of us if you want

 **[oliver]** thanks for the offer but i think imma stay as far away from your sex life as i can

 

 **[skylar] to [le five spACIELL TEens]** we're dating oliver, it's pretty obvious we'll be having sex

 **[bree]** im so alone oh my god

 **[chase]** calm down, you havent had a date in like three weeks

 **[bree]** and no one's touched you for three years

 **[kaz]** hoo boy

 **[oliver]** i feel like thats a conversation for another time

yk

in the group chat you took me out of

 **[bree]** someone's petty

 **[chase]** yeah, and it's you

 **[bree]** bITCH

 **[kaz]** imma mute this for now

 **[bree]** BITCH

ID MUTE YOUR SEX IF I COULD

GOD

 

_06:47pm_

**[oliver] to [new group chat DONT MENTION IN OTHER. DONT TELL OTHERS]** whoa are they actually not going at it til nighttime now?

 **[chase]** oh that would be nice

 **[bree]** im heading to the movies w s, so that's probably why

 **[chase]** can you keep her out long enough for me to get a decent night's sleep

 **[bree]** depends

can you keep a girlfriend for longer than a week

 **[oliver]** this entire conversation has been disappointing

 **[chase]** wtf why are you so salty

 **[oliver]** am i

am i in another

 **[bree]** bc youve been as dry as ive been and somehow im the only one annoyed w that

like fr

 **[chase]** well i dont see an easy solution so

 **[bree]** right. cuz there isnt an obvious one

 **[chase]** what?

 **[oliver]** oh no

 

 **[oliver] to [best bud / _fire emoji /peace sign emoji_ ]** dude i think im in another sexual tension situation

but, like always, it has nothing to do w me

 **[kaz]** bree and chase?

 **[oliver]** YEAH

 **[kaz]** figures

you better find a girl soon cuz this house is gonna be LOUD

 **[oliver]** okay im done w this

 **[kaz]** lmao

 

 **[bree] to [new group chat DONT MENTION IN OTHER. DONT TELL OTHERS]** im just agreeing

no easy fix to these shitty dry spells

 **[chase]** are you being passive aggressive?

 **[bree]** no you're just being an idiot

movie's gonna start

cya

 **[chase]** oliver do yk what that was about?

**[oliver] left [new group chat DONT MENTION IN OTHER. DONT TELL OTHERS]**

 

_08:36pm_

**[donald]** **to [le five spACIELL TEens]** Btw this IS the group chat you added me to.

 **[bree]** i’m moving to switzerland.

 **[oliver]** hi mr. davenport! _/hand waving emoji_

 **[donald]** ...Hello Oliver

 **[skylar]** i’m turning my phone off

goodnight

see you never

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments and kudos pls, this was so much fun to write!


End file.
